


Tired of waiting..

by MIA_SAN_MIA



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA_SAN_MIA/pseuds/MIA_SAN_MIA
Summary: Fallon is extremely hot and Liam super cute. It's a scene that I'd like to see in the series ... at least the PG13





	Tired of waiting..

**Author's Note:**

> is my first fic on these two ... sorry if it is much sexual content ... but these two evoke sexy and tender thoughts at the same time ..! Does anyone know if any channel in Latin America will transmit.. the season 2??

"What is the estimated cost so far?"

"Ten million, for the most part the work is on the roof this time, nothing too much.

"Ten million seem excessive," Liam said quietly. "That is a large number."

the man offered a shrug in explanation. "Once the contracts and costs of a dozen buildings are taken into account, everything adds up."

"He does," said Fallon, "but he always overrates himself, does not he?"

"That's right," the man confirmed.

Liam just rolled his eyes. irritated, bored ... Tired ...

"Well, that's because we know what we want from the beginning, tell your father that my mother sends greetings, Fallon."

Fallon smiled. "I will do it."

When the man came out the back of the restaurant, and the chef came out to fill his glasses, Liam shot Fallon with a cunning smile. "Did I just see how you extort a construction contract for the city?"

"Something like that" she just shrugged.

Liam snorted "It's like dropping your name on a guest list to a party because you know someone high, not because they invited you or someone wants you there"

"Except we're not going to the party," said Fallon indifferently.

"Oh?"

"Nope." On paper, it seems we are, "Actually, we never introduced ourselves" she smiled with arrogance "At least not at that party, but at ours"

"So you're saying ..." Liam tilted his head to the side, considering "Really?"

"Yes, Liam, I just got a five-hundred-thousand-dollar payday and I will not do anything"

Liam laughed. "That's so disgustingly corrupt."

"Welcome to my world"

With his wine glass tilted up to finish the last piece of red liquid, he was still wearing a sly, almost private smile. Liam was proving to be more than capable of managing his lifestyle and profession.

Interestingly, Fallon found that he was as excited as ever because of that fact. he found Liam's suddenly amused look. she smiled back, looked like a nice boy before doing a prank ...

Fallon gasped when Liam let his hand run down her calf and knee before moving under the dress to the inside of her thigh.

He smiled again.

The softness of the skin against his palm was divine. Instead of removing his hand as before, Liam placed it on his thigh, squeezing firmly. Then, I wander a little higher until the silk of the thong was right at the edges of his fingers.

The wine glass was placed on the table while her thighs tightened around her hand, preventing her from continuing her exploration.

"What do you think he's doing?"

Liam grinned at his documents "Feeling"

She gave him a scathing look. "No, you will not do it here." Half whispered, shooting a glance toward the kitchen area "the chef ...  
"

"He's very aware that I do not like to be disturbed after my meetings and he's busy preparing his stations for his shift." He does not even wait for me to say goodbye when we leave. "Liam winked at him coyly and Fallon gasped." The benefits of being son of the hotel owner "

Fallon moaned a sexy sound as the tips of his fingers brushed under his thong, feeling the soft, clipped patch of hair that led to his sweet spot "Could not we just ... get out of here?"

Liam chuckled, shaking his head, "Since when are you so modest?"

Fallon glared at him. Two could play that game. she thought with frustration. I remove his hands from the table with a fork and the place setting. Finjio dignity, ignoring the advance of Liam who frowned at his adbrupta indifference

"Fal?"

She batted her eyelashes when looking at him "The reason why we're not out of here is because I've been too distracted staring at you and wishing I had fucked this morning to do my job before my meeting, it's your fault if you think about it"

Finally, his legs opened wide enough to let his hand continue. Slowly, he slid further between her thighs to cover her sex, caressing the silky, fleshy lips of her pussy  
and feeling his shudder at the action. Liam could already feel that her pussy was hot and wet under his touch and only made it harder at the thought.

"My cul ..." Liam's words were swallowed by a moan as the tips of his own fingers brushed the cover of her clit with almost no pressure.

"Liam!"

"Hmm?"

"God, you're terrible ..." Fallon growled, his cheeks becoming the most beautiful shade of pink.

"Sure, but it's going to be very good for you, beautiful"

The second time, the thumb pad circled her small, throbbing knot before opening the lips of her sex to slide to the entrance of her sex. There, he allowed his thumb to slide into his tight channel, feeling his muscles hug the digit and wet it with his juices.

"Your thong is soaked," Liam told him, letting his thumb massage the inside walls. Each hit of the digit was answered by his sex hugging him, the excitement soaked him more, and the swollen pants "Your body responds so well to me, Fallon, do you feel it?"

Fallon sighed, rolling his hips over his hand while the heel of his left shoe bit his thigh. He spread his legs a little wider, shaking his thighs. Fallon pretended to flip the papers with his left hand as he struggled to contain himself. She was trying very hard to keep her noises low given the way her teeth were cutting on her lower lip. Liam did not like that.

"You're going to draw blood, honey, stop or I'll do it"

Fallon's eyes rose to meet his, his teeth letting out his lower lip. "Do not stop."

Satisfaction was curved through Liam as a drug. However, I wanted to see more of her.

"Help me, Fal ..." demanded Liam, letting his thumb slide from his wet sex just long enough to be replaced by two fingers. The way he sank into the chair, with his back arched and heels pressing her leg, she said she liked it a lot "Take your hand down and show me what you want. Hurry up before I change my mind"

Fallon moaned, the air running from his lungs in a noise "Jesus, I ... Yes"

"Ah, ah, ah." Liam's fingers stopped the blows in her pussy, curving up sharply without warning, finding the place from her walls that made her spurt every time they hit him. Fallon's entire body shook at the harsh stimulation of his G-spot.

"Help me now, or I'll stop"

"I'll make you pay for this ..." hissed Fallon

Liam grinned. "I do not doubt it."

Fallon wasted no time carrying her own hand under her dress, after that. Fallon lifted the hips of the chair high enough to tuck the bottom half of the dress toward her hips. That allowed Liam to see his soaked thong and her hand beneath them. Using her thumb, I hook the silky fabric of the underwear and moved it over, holding it there so I could watch her fingers sink into her pussy again and again.

"There, that's better," Liam said, leaning back in the chair while Fallon's hand passed between his thighs. His index finger pushed inside her pussy next to his fingers, gathering moisture to crawl up her clitoris.

Repeatedly, I let her digit swing over her clitoris before sliding back down to push with both of them. The tremors that swung her legs only seemed to increase with each encouraging curve of her fingers on her tight walls

"Pink and swollen, wet and throbbing, perfect"

Fallon gmio rolling his eyes in pleasure "I love it when you talk like that ..."

"How long do you think you're going to last, huh?"

"Not long," Fallon moaned, palm up to his mouth, muffling the guttural moan that released "Faster please"

Liam enters in his request, completely enjoying the sounds of her pussy sucking her fingers and the faintest smell of her arousal beginning to saturate the air. He loved to fuck her with his fingers, because that only made her rage with the desire for more of him later.

Damn, his cock was so hard it hurt. Speaking of being bloated.

"Hurry, then," said Liam, unable to maintain the lust of his tenor. "So I can take you to the back seat of my car in five minutes to fuck you correctly"

"I love this version of you ..."

When the walls of his core began to flutter around his fingers and his teeth bit into his palm, Liam knew he had it. It also did not take five minutes to put her in the car.

"We need a room ..." Liam blinked

"Or a bath ..." she suggested leaning over him, her lips taking over his own with despair. Liam just managed to lean his forehead against hers

"In ... my defense ... This is not my ... fault ..."

She hit him in the chest "And is it mine?"

"It's the dress's fault!" he defended himself before returning to his lips

"Let's get out of here..."

Liam smiled against his lips "I thought that this stupid reunion would never end ..."

"I also..."

"Now, it's our turn"


End file.
